Simulation guns include airsoft guns. The airsoft guns are generally classified into electric guns, gas guns, and air cocking guns. The electric guns are electrically operated airsoft guns in which a piston for compressing air is electrically operated. The gas guns are airsoft guns which vigorously jet out gas compressed in a tank and fly an airsoft pellet. The gas guns are operated by using dedicated gas. In the air cocking guns, a piston for compressing air is manually operated. Some airsoft guns include a hop adjustment device which can adjust a trajectory, that is, a course of an airsoft pellet.
A bullet called an airsoft pellet is used in the airsoft guns. However, the airsoft pellet is classified by weight, such as 0.12 g, 0.2 g, and 0.25 g. When airsoft pellets being different from each other in weight are used in an airsoft gun, it is ideal for the strength of a backspin (degree of an applied backspin) to match the weights of the airsoft pellets. In addition, when airsoft pellets being different from each other in weight are used in one airsoft gun, it is desirable for the strength of a backspin degree of an applied backspin to match the weights of the airsoft pellets. When a backspin is applied to an airsoft pellet and the airsoft pellet is shot, force tending to rise is generated in the airsoft pellet. When force of the airsoft pellet tending to fall due to the force of gravity, and force thereof tending to rise due to a backspin are balanced, it is possible to fly the airsoft pellet straight farther with a smaller air quantity than when being shot without any aid. Hereinabove, an overview of an adjustment device called a trajectory system has been described.
JP-A-6-3091 is an invention which relates to the sight adjustment device and claimed by the applicant of this application. The invention of JP-A-6-3091 has a configuration in which an opening is formed in an upper portion of a gun cavity for shooting a spherical bullet, a frictional member being able to protrude into the gun cavity is disposed therein, and a pressing member pressing the frictional member from the outside in a direction toward the inside of the gun cavity is provided together with a friction adjustment mechanism. In addition, JP-A-2005-121358 discloses an invention which relates to a course calibration device which calibrates a course of a bullet coming out from a gun barrel of a replica of a weapon. The course calibration device includes a first pin that forms a first boss for holding a bullet inside the gun barrel, and a second pin that forms a second boss for holding the bullet inside the gun barrel. The first and second pins are positioned so as to be bilaterally symmetric about a vertical axis passing through the center of the gun barrel. As seen in the configuration, all the trajectory systems in the related art aim to perform a sight adjustment in a simulation gun having a single barrel, and other types of trajectory systems are not known.
In contrast, when developing a simulation gun having a plurality of barrels, there is a problem regarding a way of performing a sight adjustment of the plurality of barrels. Even in the simulation gun having a plurality of barrels, the configuration having a simple trajectory system is known from those in the related art. However, it is not possible to adjust the strength of a trajectory. It is possible to consider that the invention relating to the sight adjustment device is applied to the simulation gun having a plurality of barrels. However, the invention of PTL 1 employs an adjusting method in which a holding cylinder fitted to a barrel is moved back and forth. In order to perform a sight adjustment, there is a need to develop a mechanism for moving a plurality of the holding cylinders. In the invention of PTL 2, two pins, that is, the first and second pins are required for a sight adjustment, leading to a problem in that both the mechanism and the adjustment method become excessively complicated when being applied to the plurality of barrels.